Truth or Dare
by VirtualAnime
Summary: When Kaito and Aoko play truth or dare, well… with Kaito being the pervert he is… Oh well… Read and find out what dare he picks for Aoko! Rated T to be safe


_Alright, finally finished it after, what, one year? Sorry, everyone! Anyhoos, here you go! Ending's a bit sucky, since I wrote it in 5 minutes, but I have homework and shouldn't be doing this… but I just had to! :)_

* * *

><p><span>Truth or Dare<span>

It was a bright, summer's day. School's out, and Nakamori Aoko was at her childhood friend Kuroba Kaito's house. She sat on the couch reading a book while Kaito lay with his head on her lap. Mentally, Aoko thanked her lucky stars that she had decided to wear jeans that day.

"Ne, Aoko?" He poked at her book.

"Hmm?" Aoko replied.

"Let's play a game," Kaito suggested.

"What game?" Aoko asked, not looking away from her book.

"Truth or dare."

Aoko put her book down on the table. It had been a long time since they played that game, and her eyes were getting tired anyways.

"Ok. I go first."

Kaito waved his hand as a way of saying 'go ahead'.

"I choose… truth."

Aoko would never choose a dare around him. She learned her lesson from the first time they played that game. Kaito's dares could either be plain crazy or plain… perverted.

"Oh? What ever happened to the brave Aoko?" Kaito teased.

"Just ask the question already," She replied, sighing.

Kaito thought about what question he should ask.

"Oh, I know! If I was at a heist, and your dad cornered me, what would you do?"

Aoko laughed at that, because it would never happen. It has been 6 months since she discovered the truth, and Kaito was surprised that she had accepted it quite well. She was only mad at him for two days before forgiving him. Kaito smiled fondly at his best friend, wondering what he had done to deserve such an understanding and beautiful girl.

"Hmm, I would cheer my dad on," Aoko finally replied.

"What?" He sat up straight, staring at her.

His expression caused her to laugh again.

"Kaito, I'm joking! Did you really think I'd betray my best friend?"

"The truth, Aoko," Kaito reminded her, smiling a little.

"I'd yell for help and distract my dad, so that you could escape."

Aoko blushed at her answer. Before she had known, she hated Kid, but now that Kid was actually her best friend's secret identity, she can't hate him any longer. How can you hate the person you love?

"Well, that's a relief. Guess my heists will be easier in the future." Kaito grinned.

"Ne, when will you find that Pandora gem?" She asked.

"Don't know. It's hard to find, that's for sure."

Aoko smiled teasingly at him.

"Even for Kaitou Kid?"

"Even for Kaitou Kid." He agreed, laughing.

"Well, good luck."

Kaito nearly forgot how to breathe when he saw the affectionate and gentle smile she gave him. Oh, how he loved that smile, her blue eyes, her wild hair. He loved her so much.

"Mm, my turn," Kaito broke the silence, blushing, "I choose dare."

Kaito was more of a dare person, not only because he was confident, but also because Aoko would never come up with something crazy or perverted.

"Hmm… I dare you to eat a fish." Aoko smirked evilly.

"Oh, hell, no! Not that! Anything but that!" Kaito yelled, standing on the couch.

Aoko pulled him back down, laughing.

"Ok, second choice! I dare you to become Kaitou Kid right now and allow me to take a few swings at you with a mop."

Kaito stared at her, mouth open.

"It's either that, or the fish. Your choice." Aoko crossed her arms.

A puff of smoke engulfed the two teenagers, and soon Kid was in front of her.

"This is a whole lot better than eating a fish." Kaito sighed, putting on his hat.

A mop appeared out of nowhere and into Aoko's hands.

"Just get over with it. You still have to do a dare." Kaito gestured to the mop.

"Fine, after this I'll do a dare."

Aoko then started chasing him around the house, mop raised. They were laughing the whole time, and Aoko managed to clip him on the shoulder a few times, but she knew that Kaito let her do that on purpose.

_Stupid Kaito…_ She thought, blushing.

"Ok, enough! I'm exhausted!" Aoko made a 'T' with her hands.

A cloud of smoke engulfed them once again, and Kid disappeared, leaving Kaito in his place.

"Hurray! Now Aoko must do a dare." He laughed evilly, rubbing his hands together.

And instantly Aoko regretted her choice. She knew that look in his eyes, and it never meant anything good.

"Then, I dare you to… strip."

Aoko blinked once, twice, three times. Did she hear him right?

"W-what?"

Kaito grinned wickedly.

"You heard me. I dare you to strip."

Aoko's face hit sky-high red as she frantically shook her head.

"No! Hell, that is sick, Kaito!"

Her eyes threatened to pop out of her head when she saw Kaito crawling towards her, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" She squeaked, scooting away.

Kaito caught her arm and pulled her towards him.

"If you are not going to do the dare, then I'll help you."

"No! You are not getting anywhere near me!" Aoko yanked her arm away and ran.

"I take that as a challenge!" Kaito ran after her.

Aoko was blushing madly as she ran. Why, oh why is her childhood friend such a pervert?

"Stop it, Kaito!" She screamed as he got closer.

Finally, he caught her by the wrist and backed her towards the couch.

"Aoko, a dare is a dare." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Kaito laid her down on the couch and began to kiss her neck, softly and gently, and Aoko gasped.

"K-Kaito! Stop!" She protested, trying to squirm away.

But his strong arms wouldn't let her move an inch as his lips travelled up, towards her lips. He pulled away when his lips were near hers, looking at Aoko with a love and passion she never knew existed in him.

"Well? Are you going to do the dare, or must I help you?" Kaito asked, slipping his hands under her shirt.

Aoko jumped as her face flushed a bright red.

"Kuroba Kaito, let go of me, you pervert!" She yelled, pounding her fist against his chest.

Her protests were muffled as Kaito pressed his lips to hers. Aoko struggled, but soon leaned into the kiss as her mind shut down. How long she has been waiting for this moment, when Kaito would finally make the first move.

Kaito was enjoying himself, and at the same time glad that he had finally gathered the courage to make the first move. For years he has dreamed of kissing Aoko, telling her how much he loved her, and now it was finally true.

The two now-lovers kissed for a while more before separating, smiling at each other.

"I love you, Aoko."

Aoko blushed and buried her face into his neck.

"I love you too." She muttered.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kaito teased.

Aoko knew he heard her the first time, but hey, this was Kaito. He loved to tease her.

"I. Love. You. Too." She said, loud and clear.

Kaito sighed happily and, hands still under her shirt, hugged her tight.

A few nights later, Aoko sat at her window, waiting for a certain thief. When he appeared, they shared a sweet kiss before Aoko asked how his heist went.

"Alright, but your dad gave me a hard time, for once." Kaito grinned, taking off his hat and monocle and sitting down on the bed, stretching his arms.

"Is that the gem you were looking for?" Aoko asked, moving to massage his shoulders.

"Sadly, no."

"Ah…"

"Don't worry, Aoko. I'll find it soon enough. Now…" He turned around and pushed her down onto the bed, smirking, "How about a game of truth or dare?"

"A quick game, or a leisurely one?" Aoko smirked back naughtily.

"A leisurely one. I have plenty of time."

"Kaito, what did you do to my father?"

"Oh… nothing…"

Words ceased to flow as the two fell into each other's arms.

-End-


End file.
